Rough Waters
by CrystallicSky
Summary: Sharks really aren't the most affectionate lovers; what's a poor dolphin to do? CHACK
1. Rough Waters

**Rough Waters**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of the characters in it.**

**Warning(s): Homosexual interaction, but not of a sexy nature, simply fluff. Also, a teensy bit of cursing, but even 12-year-olds know the 'f'-word by now, these days, at least if they have parents, so I don't really see any harm in a bit of 'naughty language.'**

Jack sat almost entirely still atop the isle rock, doing nothing more than breathing and staring out at the tempestuous sea.

How fortunate: it looked as if a storm was coming, a particularly nasty one. Perhaps the lightning and the wind and the waves would end up killing him and sparing him this pain in his heart.

Ah, that innate melodrama of his, but regardless...

He knew Chase was looking for him by now, probably furious he'd left without a single word, but he didn't care. A wave of dark water crashed against the rock, wetting his pink-tinged tail and causing the cut on his fluke to sting from the salt of it. More than enough of his blood had dripped into the water for the predator to find him already, but 'enough' was only a single drop.

Chase would've tracked him here from miles away with only that to go on.

And speak of the devil as big hands gripped his shoulders, a familiar mouth closing on his throat and nipping at his pale flesh with those razor-sharp teeth.

"Stop biting me," he demanded, but with a subdued tone, "I'm not prey, you bastard."

"Of course not," the shark replied, "I would never devour you, my little dolphin. You are far too pretty to waste your beauty as dinner. My lips and teeth are merely my sixth sense; I enjoy feeling the electrical charges in your body, particularly the beating of your heart."

"Oh, is it still beating?" the albino sourly questioned, "I'd thought for sure you'd broken it."

Chase went still behind him, and this made Jack admittedly nervous; the last time he'd gone this still, he had shifted into his true form.

As they were supposed to be extinct, the dolphin had never seen a megalodon before, and so actually being within a few _feet_ of such a huge, dangerous predator, when it was angry, no less, was downright _terrifying_.

While he wasn't feeling amiable towards his lover at the moment, he wasn't so stupid as to want to risk another threatening by the creature whose sole diet was whales, other sharks, and _dolphins_.

"And what is it you mean by that, Spicer?" came the cold demand, "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"I..." he had to be careful with his words in order to get his point across without warranting a visit from the sixty-plus-foot moster-shark by pushing the megalodon's temper too far, "I hate that you won't even try to give the remote impression that you care about me. I hate having the constant feeling that I'm just a toy to you, and that when I get boring, I _will_ end up as dinner. I just...I don't think its fair that you get to own my heart and you won't even fake some affection for me in return."

"You could not be further from the truth." Chase growled at him, thankfully not making any move to transform and intimidate him into shutting up and never mentioning this topic again, "You think because I don't nuzzle you, pose for you, court you as a _dolphin_ would that I don't care about you? That will not happen. It is not in my blood. I am not a dolphin and will never court you like one because I am a shark and that is not what I know." Arms coiled tightly around his slender body, holding him firmly in place. "What I _do_ know is how to provide for you, how to make sure you never go hungry, how to keep you safe from predators, and how to satisfy and please you. Spicer, what I know is how to make you my _everything_."

The far younger mer froze in his lover's grip at these words, heart in his throat, but the shark wasn't done yet. "Would you like to know why I am the last of my kind?"

Helplessly, Jack nodded.

"Very well, then. As most problems are caused, it was the fault of an extremely attractive female. You see, mating season tends to make us stupid, and it seemed that every last male wanted the highly-desirable female, and this is what ended up dooming our race just as Paris foolishly began the Trojan war because he thought with his genitals instead of his head. Regardless, a fight ensued to win the right to mate with the beautiful female. Do you know who won?"

"Wh-who?" the albino queried softly.

"No one," Chase answered, "every single one of them ended up killing each other over something as trivial as sex. I was the only male left. The females all begged and pleaded with me to mate with them, to save our species, but I refused. It wasn't long after that I was offered immortality, and the rest, as they say, is history. But do you understand the point I am making? I would rather condemn my own species to extinction than take a mate I did not want. Do you see the truth now, Spicer?"

"Yeah," the young dolphin answered stunned, leaning back into his lover's embrace, "yeah, I do."

Chase was comparing the albino's worth to every fellow megalodon that had ever been...

...and Jack meant more.

"Chase...I love you. I...I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Its alright, mate," the shark purred, yanking the slender body further up onto the rock in order to bring his tail close enough to examine the bleeding cut on his fluke, "I pride myself on being rather complex for a 'mindless killer'; I shouldn't have assumed you would know. How did you get this?"

"Oh," Jack blushed, mortified, "a swordfish jumped out of the water, like, an hour ago and sorta...nicked it..."

Chase laughed at this, ruffling the dolphin's white hair. "You are an impossible dork, Spicer; that sort of thing could only happen to you, though I'm glad it did: it helped me find you all the sooner."

"I'm glad, too," the albino admitted, showing affection _his_ way by half-turning and nuzzling a strong, tan shoulder, "I guess those rotten, little fuckers are good for something after all." He'd never been a fan of swordfish, but the recent incident had not helped their case in the least.

"Come," the shark commanded, slipping back into the water, "it isn't safe to be above the surface during a storm."

Jack grinned, feeling a lot better than he had before as he slid down the side of the isle rock, splashing into the sea before moving back into the comforting embrace of his lover's arms. "Let's go home, then."

"Oh, and Spicer?" The dolphin's ears perked and he gave the megalodon a curious look. "You've no need for false affection in exchange for giving me your heart; I've already given you mine as payment."

As corny as it sounded, as he was pulled underwater by his mate and they began heading towards their shared dwelling, Jack's _body_ may have been swimming in the depths of the ocean, but his _soul_ was soaring high above the clouds.

**A/N: Jeez, I'm in a creative mood lately, huh? I'm cranking out a one-shot a day the past couple of days, I think. I wonder why?**

Oh, no wait, I think I might know; I'm easily bored and occasionally desire to do things, but since I'm sick and can't really do anything, my boredness is amplified knowing I can't really leave the house, and so I'm alleviating my boredom by doing the one thing I know will get me attention: writing fanfiction.

But I'm ridiculously desperate and nothing is enough, so I'm continuously writing stuff so people will comment and it'll feel like I'm doing things.

Either way, it just ends up being good news for you Chack fans, so whatever. 

**But, anywho, there's my newest contribution to the world of Chack; may it please the Yaoi Gods and Goddesses of and you readers as well! :D**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Rough Waters**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of the characters in it.**

**Warning(s): Homosexual interaction, but not of a sexy nature, simply fluff. Also, a teensy bit of cursing, but even 12-year-olds know the 'f'-word by now, these days, at least if they have parents, so I don't really see any harm in a bit of 'naughty language.' THIS TIME THERE IS THE MINUSCULE HINT OF MPREG. BEWARE.  
**

Jack sat almost entirely still atop the isle rock, doing nothing more than breathing and staring out at the tempestuous sea.

How fortunate: it looked as if a storm was coming, a particularly nasty one. Perhaps the lightning and the wind and the waves would end up killing him and sparing him this pain in his heart.

Ah, that innate melodrama of his, but regardless...

He knew Chase was looking for him by now, probably furious he'd left without a single word, but he didn't care. A wave of dark water crashed against the rock, wetting his pink-tinged tail and causing the cut on his fluke to sting from the salt of it. More than enough of his blood had dripped into the water for the predator to find him already, but 'enough' was only a single drop.

Chase would've tracked him here from miles away with only that to go on.

And speak of the devil as big hands gripped his shoulders, a familiar mouth closing on his throat and nipping at his pale flesh with those razor-sharp teeth.

"Stop biting me," he demanded, but with a subdued tone, "I'm not prey, you bastard."

"Of course not," the shark replied, "I would never devour you, my little dolphin. You are far too pretty to waste your beauty as dinner. My lips and teeth are merely my sixth sense; I enjoy feeling the electrical charges in your body, particularly the beating of your heart."

"Oh, is it still beating?" the albino sourly questioned, "I'd thought for sure you'd broken it."

Chase went still behind him, and this made Jack admittedly nervous; the last time he'd gone this still, he had shifted into his true form.

As they were supposed to be extinct, the dolphin had never seen a megalodon before, and so actually being within a few _feet_ of such a huge, dangerous predator, when it was angry, no less, was downright _terrifying_.

While he wasn't feeling amiable towards his lover at the moment, he wasn't so stupid as to want to risk another threatening by the creature whose sole diet was whales, other sharks, and _dolphins_.

"And what is it you mean by that, Spicer?" came the cold demand, "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"I..." he had to be careful with his words in order to get his point across without warranting a visit from the sixty-plus-foot moster-shark by pushing the megalodon's temper too far, "I hate that you won't even try to give the remote impression that you care about me. I hate having the constant feeling that I'm just a toy to you, and that when I get boring, I _will_ end up as dinner. I just...I don't think its fair that you get to own my heart and you won't even fake some affection for me in return."

"You could not be further from the truth." Chase growled at him, thankfully not making any move to transform and intimidate him into shutting up and never mentioning this topic again, "You think because I don't nuzzle you, pose for you, court you as a _dolphin_ would that I don't care about you? That will not happen. It is not in my blood. I am not a dolphin and will never court you like one because I am a shark and that is not what I know." Arms coiled tightly around his slender body, holding him firmly in place. "What I _do_ know is how to provide for you, how to make sure you never go hungry, how to keep you safe from predators, and how to satisfy and please you. Spicer, what I know is how to make you my _everything_."

The far younger mer froze in his lover's grip at these words, heart in his throat, but the shark wasn't done yet. "Would you like to know why I am the last of my kind?"

Helplessly, Jack nodded.

"Very well, then. As most problems are caused, it was the fault of an extremely attractive female. You see, mating season tends to make us stupid, and it seemed that every last male wanted the highly-desirable female, and this is what ended up dooming our race just as Paris foolishly began the Trojan war because he thought with his genitals instead of his head. Regardless, a fight ensued to win the right to mate with the beautiful female. Do you know who won?"

"Wh-who?" the albino queried softly.

"No one," Chase answered, "every single one of them ended up killing each other over something as trivial as sex. I was the only male left. The females all begged and pleaded with me to mate with them, to save our species, but I refused. It wasn't long after that I was offered immortality, and the rest, as they say, is history. But do you understand the point I am making? I would rather condemn my own species to extinction than take a mate I did not want. Do you see the truth now, Spicer?"

"Yeah," the young dolphin answered stunned, leaning back into his lover's embrace, "yeah, I do."

Chase was comparing the albino's worth to every fellow megalodon that had ever been...

...and Jack meant more.

"Chase...I love you. I...I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Its alright, mate," the shark purred, yanking the slender body further up onto the rock in order to bring his tail close enough to examine the bleeding cut on his fluke, "I pride myself on being rather complex for a 'mindless killer'; I shouldn't have assumed you would know. How did you get this?"

"Oh," Jack blushed, mortified, "a swordfish jumped out of the water, like, an hour ago and sorta...nicked it..."

Chase laughed at this, ruffling the dolphin's white hair. "You are an impossible dork, Spicer; that sort of thing could only happen to you, though I'm glad it did: it helped me find you all the sooner."

"I'm glad, too," the albino admitted, showing affection _his_ way by half-turning and nuzzling a strong, tan shoulder, "I guess those rotten, little fuckers are good for something after all." He'd never been a fan of swordfish, but the recent incident had not helped their case in the least.

"Come," the shark commanded, slipping back into the water, "it isn't safe to be above the surface during a storm."

Jack grinned, feeling a lot better than he had before as he slid down the side of the isle rock, splashing into the sea before moving back into the comforting embrace of his lover's arms. "Let's go home, then."

"Oh, and Spicer?" The dolphin's ears perked and he gave the megalodon a curious look. "You've no need for false affection in exchange for your heart; I've already given you mine as payment."

Jack grinned and hugged the elder male tightly. After a moment, he quietly whispered, "You're not the last, you know."

At the questioning noise his lover made, the albino pulled a bit away from him, elaborating, "You're not the last of your kind, Chase, at least..." he put a hand on his stomach, smiling softly, "not for long."

And with that, the dolphin giggled at the awestruck look on the shark's face and dove under the water, swimming away with all the speed he could muster.

After only a second, the predator grinned in a befitting manner, quickly chasing after his playful young mate.

**A/N: Just the alternate ending I thought up for fun; I made it as two separate chapters so that if mpreg isn't your thing, you can just read the first chapter if you decide to revisit it in the future and not have to read this one. I don't know. Whatever.**

**Thank you for reading this part, and I hope you liked it! :D**


	3. Chicken of the Sea: Sequel

**Chicken of the Sea  
**

**By: CrystallicSky and Ch4ckSl4sher (AKA, Silvarbelle)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of the characters in it.**

**Warning(s): Homosexual interaction, but not of a sexy nature, simply fluff. Also, a teensy bit of cursing, but even 12-year-olds know the 'f'-word by now, these days, at least if they have parents, so I don't really see any harm in a bit of 'naughty language.' Violence, too, in this one, don't forget violence!  
**

Twitching slightly as he awoke, Jack's red eyes slowly blinked open. Upon hazing into focus, he smiled softly at his position of being wrapped safely in his lover's arms.

He could honestly say that this was one of his favorite places to be.

At the feel of the shark's body so closely pressed against his, his cheeks tinged a light pink as he recalled the night previous and how...amorous Chase had gotten with him. As usual, it'd been fantastic, but it seemed as if there'd been more that time – like, now that Chase had explained his feelings in a way that made sense, he could _feel_ the love in the action. That was just plain nice and was even nicer because he realized that it'd been there all along.

Glancing briefly up to the prehistoric creature's face, Jack smiled to see his beloved still asleep, dozing peacefully in their cave (which was cut into the wall of a seemingly bottomless chasm by, guess who?) with his arms curled protectively around his mate.

Jeez, times like this it seemed _impossible_ that this gorgeous merman was the ultimate predator of the sea, with his flawless skin, perfectly-carved features, and silky-looking ink-colored locks pooled about his face and shoulders, totally-relaxed and almost _angelic_ looking.

Of course, the dolphin knew all it would take to dispel this illusion was one good yawn, revealing to any onlooker the 250 sinfully sharp teeth in the beast's maw, just begging to pierce through anything that came their way, but he didn't mind. He'd been thoroughly desensitized to _these_ teeth in a number of ways. When he saw them, his only thought was how difficult it made kissing without cutting up his tongue and how _impossible_ it was to receive fellatio (which was a damn shame, because Jack bet Chase'd be good at it).

Oh, but the dolphin's tail was beginning to ache with stiffness, and so with a quick kiss to his lover's cheek, he managed to wriggle his way out of the shark's grip and both cave and chasm, intent on stretching his unused muscles with a quick swim.

Several minutes later saw him a few feet below the surface, the water warm from the light of the sun as he meandered pleasantly along within the gentle currents, his tail leisurely propelling him forward.

Ah, now _this_ was bliss! The only thing that could make it better was the presence of his favorite shark in the sea, but he knew better than to have woken him up; Chase got _cranky_ when woken up earlier than he'd wanted.

"Mm," a voice purred, "and what've we got here?"

Jack froze and slowly turned to face the speaker, his heart skipping a beat.

Well...it was a shark, alright...not his favorite, but it was of a similar species, at least, a great white by the looks of him.

If it'd been a dolphin, the albino could've easily identified the male as a rogue by the mean-looking scar on his cheek and the rebel 'nothing left to lose' vibe rolling off him, but, of course, unlike dolphins, sharks didn't live in packs, so the term 'rogue' was inapplicable. Still, he was pretty damn scary to look at, especially with the way he was making a predatory circle around him.

"A dolphin, huh?" the strange mer observed, licking his lips with a hungry grin, "And a pink one, too! Fitting for the chicken of the sea, I guess..."

With a flinch, the albino-skinned mer softly corrected, "Tuna."

"What was that?!" the beast snarled at him, to which the smaller creature squeaked in fear.

"T… Tuna," he elaborated, "th-the chicken of the sea's...tuna, not...not dolphin—"

"Shut up," it growled, baring its sharp teeth threateningly and effectively cowing him. "I don't like to play with my food too long. Playtime's over..."

"I'll say it is," a familiar voice thankfully interrupted, Jack feeling a strong arm curl tightly around his waist, "because if you make one move forward, you won't live to tell the tale."

"Chase!" he squealed, clinging desperately to his lover and reveling in the feel of safety this particular predator gave him.

The Great White mer paused, and then broke off his circling. Instead, he flashed a Ginsu-knife smile at the other shark and began to swim back and forth in front of the pair.

"Terribly sorry," the stranger burbled darkly. "I hadn't known you'd already targeted him for your own. But there's no need to be _stingy_; there's more than enough of Pinky to go around…."

"No," growled Chase coldly, and clutched Jack tighter against him. "No, there really isn't."

Jack shivered and slid around his lover, never once not-touching, until he was hiding behind Chase and peering with wide eyes past the thick, luxurious black hair.

The Great White's eyes popped wide open, too, for just a few moments. Then, they squeezed shut and a mouthful of scary sharp teeth showed as the rough-looking mer laughed his tail off.

"Ohhhhhh, that's _rich!_" the White howled, sinking down in the water in his hilarity. "The Shark and the Mermaid!"

"Mer_man_, thanks!" Jack growled, and then squeaked and ducked down when the Great White snapped its teeth together quickly.

"Enough," Chase ordered. "Leave my dolphin _alone_."

"But I'm _hungry_," the Great White said with a theatrical whine. "And he's all fat and tasty…"

Jack blushed and looked at his tail. "Fat? Really? You think so? I keep getting told I'm too skinny, too lean. That's the sign of a sickly dolphin, y'know, but I'm _not_. I'm just colored _differently_ and that's—"

"It _wasn't_ a compliment, Spicer," Chase said curtly. "He means it makes you even _better_ for _eating_."

The young dolphin male whimpered and clung closer to his lover's back.

The Great White was done playing around. He was _hungry_ and the pretty little dolphin was plump and sweet smelling.

"I'll have him," he growled, and the skin of his torso flashed finely silver as thousands of tiny scales rippled just beneath the dermis.

"No," murmured Chase, and he went perfectly still.

Jack knew what was coming, but he still tried to offer some small hint of fair play to the White. "I wouldn't challenge him if I were you. He's no ordinary shark!"

"That's obvious by the way he _smells_, but I don't _care_," the White snapped. "It's a fish-eat-fish world, dolphin, and _you_ are wearing sashimi underwear."

"But—!"

"You smell perfect," the Great White whispered hoarsely. "Tangy and fatty and _perfect_…"

He'd barely finished speaking when he shifted into his full form and a 20-foot-long Great White shark flashed forward with its mouth wide open and deadly.

Jack screamed and reeled backwards, shifting into his own form. He needed the speed of a fully formed dolphin and the musculature that came with it!

He zipped off into the water; headed down-down-down as fast as he could because Great Whites – and worse – struck from the bottom.

He peeled away with a _squee!_ of distress when he saw the Great White get beneath him and power upwards. His fluke was scraped by the White's sandpaper-rough skin as he just barely dodged aside in time.

And then the light disappeared.

Night fell in a hurry as a leviathan form hovered overhead. One-hundred feet away, sunshine still fell down through the water, but shadow cloaked Jack and the White as a Megalodon floated above them.

Jack chattered and squee'd to his lover as the 80-foot-long shark began to sink lower into the depths of the ocean with a malevolent gleam in his large, black eyes.

A sub-harmonic yelp of terror toned through the water from the Great White. Jack sank down alongside Chase, following his lover through the water, and screeked back at the White: _I **told** you to fuck off, stupid!_

The White was too shocked and afraid to realize that the smartest thing it could do would be to sink down to the bottom as well, where it would be more difficult for the Megalodon to get him.

Instead, with a watery cry, the Great White turned and fled – the hunter becoming the hunted.

With a deep, bass roar that was felt more than heard, Chase powered forward after him.

Jack didn't stay to watch. He _knew_ what was going to happen.

The best thing now was to flee back to the safety of their cavern and wait for his triumphant lover to return.

:-:-:-:

Chase toyed with the Great White because cruelty was in his nature. The fool had provoked him and now was fair game himself. It was within his rights to be as mean as he wished to be until his killer urges ended the game.

He herded the terrified shark this way and that, never letting the White get beneath him. It was flicking its tail as hard and fast as it could, in short and choppy motions as it struggled to _get away_ from him.

Chase swept his tail smoothly, powerfully, and glided after his prey with hardly any effort.

Finally, he tired of the game. A sudden surge brought him closer and the teeth along the side of his jaw closed on a side-fin. A quick tug and the left pectoral fin tore away from the Great White's body.

The White thrashed and rolled in the water, screaming his pain and fear sub-harmonically through the water. Chase shuddered and sent his own roar through the ocean, so any other predators that sensed the distress signals would hear and know to _stay the fuck away_ from _his_ territory!

Another strike broke the Great White's tail fin and part of its spine and the paralyzed shark began to sink slowly through the water, its own blood clouding up to obscure its panicked vision.

Quickly, Chase got beneath the Great White – far, far beneath. He had only a minute or so before the White would drown from lack of motion and he wanted the poaching bastard to _know_ what killed it.

Moments later, a wild spray of water erupted from the surface of the ocean. In the middle of the geyser-like font were two large forms, their small and subtle scales flashing silver in the sunlight as the Megalodon breached with the Great White absolutely _crushed_ between his jaws.

Ordinarily, a shark breach would happen so fast that the shark would be above water and then below again in the blink of an eye.

The Megalodon was big enough – and his prey heavy enough – that he lingered out of the water for several seconds before crashing back into the depths with his gruesome kill.

Several minutes later, the crushed and mangled carcass was left to drift to a lonely grave at the bottom for whatever scavengers cared to have it as the Megalodon hurried back to his home.

:-:-:-:

Jack slowly swam back and forth, mer-formed again, as he waited for Chase to return. Not too long ago, he'd heard the Megalodon's challenging roar through the water and knew that his lover had struck the Great White down. Now, he waited, waited, waited…

The young dolphin with white skin and pinkish tail sensed the approach of a predator and tensed. He sent out a questing little squee from his humanoid throat.

"Jack," came the rumble from a familiar voice, and from the shadows emerged Chase in his mer-form.

"Chase!" cried the dolphin, and he flicked forward to greet his lover.

The Megalodon caught hold of the smaller mer and brought their mouths together for a kiss. He wanted to kiss the lovely dolphin hard and messy and rough, but he dared not. His teeth would slash Jack's mouth badly; would disfigure his lover, and that he would _never_ do. He compromised by gripping Jack tighter; pulling Jack _closer_ against him and stroking his palms and fingers roughly over the soft, beautiful white skin.

Jack groaned into the kiss and tasted as much as he dared and rested trustingly in the monster shark's embrace.

When the kiss ended, they rested in the water with their foreheads pressed against each other and shared water bubbles.

"My hero," Jack murmured. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I will always know," Chase declared, and kissed him again. When he let go, he added, "I sensed him nearby and then I felt your terror through the water."

"That is so cool!" gushed Jack, and he stroked his hands over Chase's strong shoulders and muscular arms. He gave his lover a pleading look. "Make love to me?"

"Try and stop me!" the shark said with a grin, and pulled his lover down to the soft bed of kelp he'd made for them ages ago as Jack squee'd his delight.

:-:-:-:

Elsewhere, several miles away, a man in military uniform strode through the halls of the Shark Research Institute. He was escorted by a man in a white lab coat.

They made their way deep into the scientific think-tank until they reached the office of the Director of the Institute.

Pleasantries and introductions were made, but the military man soon cut to the chase and pulled developed, enlarged photographs from his attaché case and passed them to the Director.

"This was taken from a plane that _does not_ exist," the military man said with a grim little smile. "It was chance occurrence that they happened to be overhead at that moment. The radio transcription is included in the report. But, you can see for yourself what that is."

The photograph clutched in the Director's hands trembled very finely.

On matte photo paper, a Megalodon was breaching from the water with a Great White shark clenched in its mouth.

Eventually, the Director put the photograph down on the desk and met the uniformed man's gaze directly.

"What do you want?" the Director asked.

The military man smiled.

**A/N: So, this sequel to Rough Waters has been up on deviantART for awhile, now, but I've decided to post it here because the Fanfiction people should have the opportunity to see it, too! :D**

**I just want to make it clear that I don't take full-credit for this work. The majority of it was actually written by the Queen of Chack, Silvarbelle, who liked the original enough to want to write it a sequel when I, who had started writing it, could no longer think of a way to continue it. _"Chase!" he squealed, clinging desperately to his lover and reveling in the feel of safety this particular predator gave him, _was the last line I wrote: everything else is all her. :)**

**Anyways, though, like I said, I just figured I should post it up here to let you Fanfiction people take a gander at it, and I hope you liked it! :D**


	4. The Shark and the Dolphin: Prequel

**The Shark and the Dolphin**

**By: Ch4ckSl4sher (AKA, Silvarbelle)**

**Pairing:** Chase Young x Jack Spicer (male x male pairing)

**Fandom:** **AU** _Xiaolin Showdown_

**Summary:** "Under the liquid sky, where they lived, they were legends to behold." ~ Billie Meyers, _The Shark and the Mermaid_

**Warning:** If you can't handle the thought of people of the same gender kissing and/or being sexual with each other, please to be pissing off now. If you read it anyway, and claim to be offended, I'll do my utmost to embarrass you publicly by telling your real-life friends and family what you read and masturbate to.

**Acknowledgements:** I hereby acknowledge CrystallicSky for her awesome idea of Chase the Megalodon and Jack the Dolphin! Thanks for letting me play in your sandbox, hon! I also acknowledge midnyte-grimm for further inspiration with the recent drawing of MerChack! And thanks also go to RedLioness for giving the story a quick read and pronouncing it good to go as a short story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Xiaolin Showdown_ or any of the original characters or items associated with it. I am not attempting to make any financial gain from writing this story. _Xiaolin Showdown_ is the property of its creator (Christy Hui) and attendant television networks.

--

Chase Young had been a very lonely shark for a very, very, _very_ long time.

He was the last of his kind: a true Carcharodon Megalodon.

He'd been the last Megalodon for 1.5 million years.

The only way he'd kept his hold on sanity had been long periods of hibernation. The power he'd gained from Architeuthis Bean allowed him to deviate from usual shark biology. Instead of being forced to keep moving and moving and moving, Chase could invoke a spell to nap for as long as he wanted.

The first time he'd used the spell, he realized that he was eating out of boredom and had nearly killed off most ocean life – as well as gained several thousand pounds. Deciding that he should let the ocean life come back else he'd starve before too long, Chase had found himself a lovely underwater cave, built defenses at the mouth of it, and had settled in for a _really_ long nap.

He'd awoken to new species of fish and a few species of monkeys were decidedly different looking; longer, leaner, and walking upright on two legs.

The next time he'd gone to sleep had again been because of boredom. He'd tried to find a potential mate among the new dominant shark species that greatly resembled his own, but on a smaller scale. None of them would have nothing to do with him, too terrified of the power and size of him to tolerate his presence.

When he'd woken again, the oceans were starting to stink with rot and heavy oil and the monkeys had shed their fur and begun wearing colorful things he didn't have a name for. He'd investigated and discovered they called themselves "humans" and they wore "clothing" and were starting to create things that required digging up dry and wet land that made the animal life where they dug around suffer.

Since then, he'd swum in all of the warm salt waters of the world and watched as humans advanced. At first, he'd found it vaguely amusing the monkeys' new forms matched the form ocean life took when not hunting or fighting. The peace-forms meant that from the middle to the end was a fish tail of whatever species they were, while from the middle up to the head was a torso with pliant skin; long and muscular appendages that sprouted smaller digits that made holding onto things easy; and a smallish, roundish head on a slender stem that was the throat area.

The humans, he'd learned, called the appendages "arms" and the digits "fingers." The long, silky matter that sprouted from the head in different colors was called "hair." The fish of this modern world mimicked the human names for body parts and even adopted humanish names of their own.

In his effort to keep himself from being bored, Chase had given himself his new name: Chase Young. The one he'd had from so long ago no longer belonged in the world, for so long as everyone knew – fish or human – his kind was long-long gone.

Chase knew himself to be beautiful. He had long, thick black hair that trailed behind him in the water like a banner of silk. His ears – another human word for the knobby protrusions on the sides of the head – were long and pointed; an elegant look, or so he thought. His face was aristocratic and his body strong with muscle. He was leaner than he preferred to be, but in order to maintain his safety he ate less often than he should have. Unfortunately, the humans had machines that were capable of hunting him down and destroying him, which they surely would if he made himself known to them. They would fear him – and rightly so – but in that fear, they would lash out and strike him down before he could visit damage upon them.

Chase sighed as he swam through warm, salty water off the coast of what was known as the Bahamas. He was so bored; so very, very bored. He knew he would probably have to sleep again soon simply to keep himself from going mad. He'd been awake for almost two hundred years by now, and nothing had changed beyond the ocean becoming more polluted with human waste.

Abruptly, he slowed his motion in the water. He opened his mouth to feel with his gums and lips what the skin of his fingers, arms, and torso felt.

The vibration of several organic bodies moving in the water.

The sudden click and screek of Dolphin echo-location pinged against him and he knew he'd been located.

If he wanted to eat, he'd have to move fast; he'd certainly show up on any human detection equipment in the area.

Quickly, he shifted into his Megalodon form and powered forward through the water.

By the time he arrived at a colorful reef near one of the islands, the Dolphin pod was gone.

Chase gnashed his teeth and swayed violently from side-to-side. Damn it, he was _hungry_, and those blasted sea-dogs had escaped him already. From further out, he sensed their echo-locations again, and heard the taunting tone.

_Come get us if you want us, Fin-Fanny!_

Suddenly, movement from a bright source of color attracted his attention, and Chase turned to home in on it.

He paused as surprise overpowered his hunger.

A lone Dolphin male, still peace-formed, was swimming slowly through the water. It was tracking the progress of a human machine that seemed entirely unaware of its oddly colored admirer.

In his long life, Chase had never met a Dolphin whose torso skin was pure white, whose eyes were red, and whose gray tail was tinged with a visible pink color.

He had to meet this fascinating creature.

--

Jack Spicer, Dolphin, had no clue that he'd been targeted by a 1.5 million-year-old apex predator.

Humans had sent down an underwater camera. It had a tether line and propellers and Jack became enraptured with studying it even as he kept quickly out of sight of its viewing apparatus. He needed to remain peace-formed in order to study it better.

He was so fixated on the fascinating toy that he never noticed his pod's warning cries that a predator was coming; never noticed as they abandoned him without even attempting to get his attention.

He only noticed when the camera he was studying was suddenly crushed by a gigantic caudal fin that struck the machine so hard, the pressure wave sent Jack rolling and tumbling away.

Jack fetched up against a section of coral reef and winced as the stony substance scratched his skin.

"Owwww!" he whined grumpily, and floated away from the coral. "What the hell—?"

His voice cut off abruptly, simply because he was too terrified to make a sound.

The largest shark he'd ever seen floated not ten feet away from him, watching him intently.

They stared at each other for several moments, and then, to Jack's shock, the gigantic shark shrunk down into peace-form.

The mer-dolphin received his second shock of the day – though this one was a pleasant surprise.

The mer-shark before him was _gorgeous_. Utterly gorgeous, with a thick cloud of black hair that glinted green in the faint sunlight coming down through the water and gold eyes that looked at him from a face so youthful and lovely it took Jack's breath away in a burst of joy.

Amazingly, the first words that burst from Jack's throat were: "Y-You're a _Megalodon_."

The gold eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed with amusement.

"Yes," the mer-shark replied, and Jack wanted to whimper with bliss at how lovely the predator's voice was. "I am a Megalodon. How did you know? No one else of this age recognizes me."

Jack gulped. "I study humans. Well… human technology, mainly. But I listen to humans talk whenever I have the chance. I've heard them discuss sharks before and Megalodons came up, in comparison to the Great Whites; the sharks that are descended from your kind."

A sharp sound of laughter came from a mouth too full of sharp teeth for Jack to be comfortable with.

"Whites aren't descended from my kind, little one," the mer-shark said bitterly. "Mine died out long ago. Whites actually… ah, what's the phrase?... 'leveled up' from a less dominant species while mine was around."

"You're alone?" Jack asked hastily, and then shook his head. "Duh. Right. Sorry. Of _course_ you're alone. There aren't any more of you around… are there?"

The gorgeous mer laughed again, though the sound was more amused than painful this time.

"No need to sound so frightened, little one; I'm the last of my kind."

Jack felt unexpectedly sad. This magnificent creature was all alone in the world? How could it stand that loneliness? Even for a _shark_ that kind of loneliness had to hurt.

Suddenly, Jack realized the Megalodon wasn't the only one alone at the reef. Fearfully, he glanced around, but saw none of his podmates.

"They left you behind," the mer-shark said quietly, and Jack looked up at him through sad eyes. "They cried a warning and then fled. I didn't hear any of them trying to chivvy a straggler."

Jack sighed, sagging in the water. "No… they wouldn't have. Not for me."

"Why not?"

Jack glared at the Megalodon. "Are you _blind?_ Look at me! I'm abnormally colored! I'm a _runt!_ I study humans and their toys! I'm _definitely_ not alpha material!"

Hurting from this swift and painful recitation of truths that couldn't be fixed, Jack hugged himself as he trembled.

"Just… just go ahead and eat me, okay?" he muttered. "We both know I can't get away from you. Do whatever you want with me."

To his utter shock, Jack found strong and slightly yellow-tinted hands curling about his wrists. He was forced out of his huddled position and then pulled close against the mer-shark.

He instinctively gave a tiny _squee!_ of distress when he saw the Megalodon's face lowering to his own.

Instead of feeling teeth ripping into his flesh and savaging him, however, Jack felt lips press carefully against his own.

They stayed like that for several moments, floating easily on the reef current as their lips pressed and stroked gently together.

When the mer-shark drew away, Jack's crimson eyes fluttered open. His lips tingling, he asked quietly, "Why did you do that?"

The Megalodon smiled at him. "You said 'do whatever I want'. I wanted that. I _want_ that. I want _you_."

"For dinner?" Jack squeaked.

"Forever," the mer-shark vowed, and then frowned. "There is only one problem, my lovely little Dolphin."

"The horrid teasing we're bound to endure for interspecies dating?"

The Megalodon snorted. "Hardly. I'll eat whoever harasses us for breakfast."

"Then… what?" the Dolphin asked.

A surprisingly sheepish smile crossed the beautiful face. "I don't know your name."

Jack grinned. "Oh, that! I'm Jack Spicer."

"I call myself Chase Young."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you all about it later. For now… I'm still hungry."

Jack gave his new mate a wary look.

"If you don't mind too awfully much, I'd like to use your pod's abandonment of you as an excuse to run them all down and snack on them."

The Dolphin gaped at the mer-shark, flustered at the predator's words.

Taking his new mate's silence as assent, Chase pressed a quick and careful kiss to the Dolphin's mouth. "I'll be back in a jiffy, Spicer. Wait here for me. Do _not_ make me come looking for you."

With that, Chase let go of Jack and took off through the darker water, forming into his Megalodon body as he went while Jack stared in stunned disbelief.

Several minutes later, the cries of pain and death that rang out from his former podmates reached him through the sea, as did the triumphant roar of a hunter.

Jack was surprised to find that he didn't feel nearly as bad about it as he supposed he should have.

Deciding that there was nothing he could do about it, he contented himself with examining the wreckage of the submersible camera from the human world.

**A/N: Silv wrote a prequel to Rough Waters, in addition to the sequel she already had written; once again, this is ALL her work and I make no creative claim upon it. I only wish to share it with the people here on Fanfiction who watch me and are interested in things directly related to my stories. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed Silvarbelle's wonderful prequel! :D  
**


	5. Pearl

**Pearl  
**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of the characters in it.**

**Warning(s): Just homosexuality and fluff to be found here.**

--

**_Pearl-_**

Jack happily snuzzled himself against his lover, reveling in the peaceful calm to be found at that particular second. His pink-fleshed tail twitched every now and again, a base dolphin desire to go swim and play and maybe kill something just for the hell of it, but it was deftly ignored it in favor of enjoying this tender moment.

The apex predator held him in a snug embrace, wordlessly nuzzling himself against the firm white column of the much younger mer's throat.

The albino dolphin was acutely aware of the rows of razor-sharp teeth filling the megalodon's maw; of the fact that Chase could open his mouth and chomp down in a second, snapping his neck and slicing his skin to pieces.

It was a source of glee to the youth that such a thing would not happen: the shark valued him too much for something like that.

"Mmm," he found himself sighing in pleasure, hands idly running the length of his lover's back, "I love you, Chase…"

Chase did not return the sentiment verbally (as he was not wont to do), but he nuzzled more firmly at the dolphin's neck, humming low in his throat as he did so.

It was a lazy, affectionate moment between lovers and one that neither would trade for the world.

"Chase…" Jack began. "Don't leave me…just…don't."

The shark paused in his nuzzling and glanced up at the white mer. "Do you mean that?" he sternly inquired. "Would you want me to stay with you, even if that meant forever?"

Red eyes blinked at him in confusion, but the albino invariably answered, "Yeah…definitely. I _love_ you, Chase, and not fake-teen love, either; _love_-love: I'd seriously murder you if you ever said you wanted somebody else. I've got it all planned out, right down to where I'd hide your body, and that's not easy for something as big as you are."

Chase snorted, but sat up, pulling his lover with him. "Then promise me," he said. "Promise me you want forever and I can give it to you."

"I promise," Jack answered without hesitation. "I'd love forever if it's with you."

Seeing nothing but honesty in the dolphin's eyes, the shark flashed a sharp, toothy grin. "Good," he answered the promise. "In that case, I have something very special for you."

Jack watched as his beloved felt beneath their bed of kelp for a moment and removed a mollusk he'd been hiding there.

"A pearl oyster?" he quietly wondered. The shark was giving him a pearl?

Without a word, Chase deftly pried open the oyster, revealing his gift.

Jack gasped in shock despite himself. "Holy crap…" he murmured at the sight of the dark and shimmering object within. "That's a…a…"

"A black Tahitian pearl," the megalodon purred, a proud smirk upon his handsome face.

"And it's _huge!"_ the albino exclaimed. The thing had to be _twice_ the size of any pearl he'd ever _seen!_ And besides that… "We're nowhere _near_ Tahiti…you must've swum a long way to get this…"

Chase then removed the black pearl from the oyster, showing it was attached to a thick leather cord which was then fastened about a slender white neck. "I did," he answered the youth's assumption, _"and_ I spent a particularly long time looking for a black pearl, knowing it to be your favorite color, _and_ even more time finding one of such an impressive size and flawlessness."

"Why?" Jack questioned, his fingers coming up to touch the perfectly round stone that now rested in precisely the middle of his chest.

"I wanted something sufficiently romantic and breathtaking with which to seduce you into accepting a proposal of marriage," the elder male answered.

Red eyes went wide. "What?" he inquired. _"Really?"_

"Yes, really," Chase scoffed, "but it seems a proposal was unnecessary; you practically engaged us yourself."

The dolphin remembered his beloved's talk of 'forever' moments ago and it suddenly hit him that the shark was one-hundred-percent _serious_ about it.

"Do you regret it?" the apex predator coldly demanded at the look of uncertainty that flitted across the youth's face.

"No!" Jack immediate denied. "No, no, no! I just…you're immortal, Chase…I'm not…how are we gonna actually make this 'forever' instead of 'until I die'?"

The scowl eased from the shark's face and he pulled his lover back to him for a reassuring embrace. "Architeuthis Bean gave _me_ eternal youth," he said after a moment. "I am certain he can give it to you, albeit for a price. It all depends, of course, on what you are willing to give up to him."

The dolphin grinned despite the serious nature of the conversation and affectionately brushed his cheek against the megalodon's neck. "Anything," the youth promised. "I'd give up anything for you..._except_ you, of course," he hastily added.

Chase smiled, as well, honestly pleased with the answer. "Then, I suppose we shall find a way."

--

**A/N: This isn't really a full chapter and is actually a drabble from my Gems of Chack fic; still, seeing as how it relates directly to the MerChack continuity, I figured it should be posted here, too. :D  
**


	6. An Unfathomable Abyss

**An Unfathomable Abyss**

**By: Ch4ckSl4sher (AKA, Silvarbelle)**

**Title:** An Unfathomable Abyss  
**Author:** Silvarbelle  
**Pairing:** Chase the Megalodon/Jack the Dolphin (male/male), Phooka the Sea Serpent/Matty the Sea Slug  
**Fandom:** _Xiaolin Showdown_  
**Summary:** Jack should have known better than to try to sneak anything past a _shark_.  
**Warnings:** Graphic mentions of fishy anatomy.  
**Acknowledgements:** I acknowledge CrystallicSky for creating the "MerChack" sandbox that I love to play in. I acknowledge RedLioness as the creator of Phooka and Matty.  
**Disclaimer:** _Xiaolin Showdown_ is not mine. It is the property of its creator, Christy Hui, and attendant television networks. I am making no money off of this fanfiction.

--

From the shadows of an undersea grotto, golden predator eyes gleamed as they watched a pink dolphin tail flick through the water, propelling the white-skinned mer-dolphin off into unknown territory. Hooked over one white shoulder was a bag made of thick kelp and it bulged with the weight of a hidden object.

As Jack disappeared into underwater gloom, Chase the megalodon emerged from his hiding place. His little dolphin lover had been becoming restless and flighty, lately; more so than usual. Dolphins did not have a great attention span as it was, preferring to live in the moment as they did, but Jack had become _secretive_.

He seemed preoccupied with his thoughts and he'd taken to nosing around the humans' boats more and more, though he had the good sense to keep himself dolphin-formed while he did so. And it wasn't only living humans Jack seemed interested in. Three times in the last month, Chase had had to chivvy the dolphin-mer out of the wrecks of sunken human vehicles. The dolphin-mer seemed especially fascinated with the winged vehicles that littered the floor, though Chase had once found him curled within a vehicle the humans called a "car" while his white fingers twisted and turned knobs and levers that hadn't yet succumbed to the salt water.

Then, Jack started disappearing and Chase, at first, became concerned...

...up until he had seen Jack meeting up with another mer of a different species; a pretty, slender male _Hypselodoris Bullocki_ with blond hair and blue eyes. The two had whispered and giggled together before flicking off into the ocean depths.

Now, Chase watched his mate – the mate who _still_ wore the Tahitian Black Pearl necklace about his slender white throat! – disappear into the gloom, carrying a bag, and knew that wherever Jack was going, the blond mer would be waiting.

Growling, feeling the urge to murder rise in him, Chase followed his traitorous dolphin.

Jack grinned as he jetted through the water towards his special place and saw his friend already waiting by the carefully concealed entrance. That the sea slug-mer was clinging to the cliff wall that sectioned off part of the ocean above and around them was nothing spectacular. Sea slugs could cling. Jack knew that if he could do it, he'd be dangling upside down from ceilings all the time.

"Matty!" he called, slowing his pace and drifting up to where the gorgeous purple _hypselodoris_ waited. "Sorry it took so long. I thought Chase would _never_ leave!"

Matty grinned briefly, but then looked worried. "Does he suspect anything? Phooka's getting sniffy around me. He doesn't like that I smell like you a lot, now."

Jack shook his head. "No. If he did, Chase would probably have flattened me into a wall by now, demanding answers. We're safe for the moment."

Matty frowned, his blue eyes darkening. "As safe as we can be." He sighed and the frilled hem of his body lifted from the rock and he began sinking down toward the sandy bottom. He aimed a playful grin up at Jack. "Shall we?"

Jack grinned wickedly and drifted down along with the sea slug-mer until they were settled in front of a boulder propped at a difficult angle. Working together, they pulled the boulder away from the wall, revealing a tunnel behind it, and the friends slipped past the boulder into the dark tunnel before the boulder drifted closed again.

Chase, drifting in the shadows, was unaware of the rock that was cracking and breaking beneath the grip of his hands as he glared hatred and pain at the boulder blocking the entrance of the hidden lair.

"Hmph. I never would have thought a frail pink _dolphin_ would have the nerve to cheat on the likes of _you_."

Chase growled as he glanced over his shoulder and saw Phooka trailing up out of the gloom. The sea serpent-mer was gorgeous; as beautiful as Chase was, though possessed of more frills than the megalodon-mer was. Delicate and shapely fins fanned from his tail, darker than the rest of his green-blue body. Thick, curly blue-black hair framed his face and trailed down his back while his sea-green eyes glimmered with the faint hint of old magic and power. He was only a little younger than Chase was, but his kind was naturally semi-immortal. Sea serpents lived and lived and _lived_; never stopping until something killed them. Even then, they could be resurrected if their clan called them forth again. Phooka, long shunned by his clan, had lived a mostly solitary existence except for a brief, hundred-year-or-so fling with Chase Young until the megalodon had gotten bored and settled in for another thousands-year long nap.

Chase fixed the sea serpent-mer with a toothy grin that was in no way friendly. "Pity I cannot say the same in your case, but then, that is what one gets for picking something so inferior as a _sea slug_ for a lover."

Phooka showed his own teeth in a fake-smile, and then sighed as he settled down beside the megalodon. "I guess... there's nothing for it, is there? We have to..."

Chase was silent as he floated in the water and his own thoughts. He knew that he could not accept Jack's infidelity. There was no way he could forgive the dolphin-mer for this; no way he could trust Jack to remain faithful even if he came back to Chase's side.

Chase was going to have to kill Jack, but he wasn't certain he wanted the flavor of the dolphin's blood haunting him for the rest of his life.

Certainly, though, he'd tear that pearl wedding necklace from the traitorous bitch's throat before he crushed the life out of Jack.

Sighing, Chase let go of the rock he'd been clutching. "Let's go."

Silently, the two dangerous predators swam toward the boulder. Rather than wrench it aside, alerting their prey, Phooka caught hold of Chase's wrist and the two swam forward, phasing _through_ the rock soundlessly. Once inside, Phooka let go, and the two monsters moved on in search of their faithless lovers.

They were not expecting what they found at the end of the tunnel.

The tunnel opened into a gigantic, hollow rock enclosure. A hole at the top let in faint light from the sunshine filtering through the water several hundred feet above it. Inside, though....

The sea serpent and the megalodon gaped as they took in thousands of natural rock shelves covered in bits and bobs and gadgets of human paraphernalia. It was all electronic gear, mixed with cords of sea vine and sea weed that were strung between bioluminescent spheres that underwater folk used as energy makers. Everything was somehow connected in such a way to lead to three large glass squares and blocky chunks of metal with twisty dials and knobs.

Matty was clinging to the side of one of the big glass screens, twisting a braided rope of sea vine into it. "You think this is going to work, Jack?"

The pink dolphin was twisting vines into a row of metal, knob-filled blocks. He grunted and said, "It sure better. I mean, I only managed to get that one, fuzzy transmission from the experiments before I lost the signal, but what I heard..."

Matty nodded. Having completed his task, he let go of the screen and fluttered down to rest beside Jack; the frilled skirt of his fins waving gracefully with the motion.

"What you heard was bad enough. How do the humans even _know_ that there's a megalodon in the oceans? I thought Chase was being careful!"

Chase reared back, startled. Phooka lashed out, caught hold of his arm, and tugged him back down while giving him a glare to stay still and be silent.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know how it happened. That's what I want to find out. If we can pick up the transmission again, I'll know where they are and what they're planning to do." He scowled, suddenly, and looked somehow dangerous for a pink-and-white dolphin. "_Nobody_ is taking _my_ husband _anywhere!_"

Matty sighed and rested back against a rock shelf. "Yeah, well... thanks for giving _me_ a head's up about it. If they'll go after megalodons, then Neptune knows they'll go after sea serpents. If... If anything ever happened to Phooka..."

His voice warbled, wavered, and then his face crumpled slightly. Jack hesitated, and then abandoned his vine-twisting in order to gather his friend close and pet him consolingly.

"Nothing will happen," he promised. "We're going to make sure those land-monkeys never come anywhere near our beloveds."

"You would have an easier time of it if you'd let your _beloveds_ know what you're up to."

Jack and Matty thrashed away from each other with identical, shrill screams of fear. They flattened themselves against the rock walls and watched, wide-eyed with terror, as Chase and Phooka emerged from the shadowy tunnel.

Chase swam slowly over to Jack. He drifted in the subtle current of the cavern, looming dark and majestic in front of the dolphin-mer. Jack trembled at the anger in his husband's golden gaze.

"Do you have any idea," Chase said softly, showing a lot of teeth, "how close you came to _dying?_"

Jack blinked, confused. "Dy...? N-No, Chase. This stuff is all perfectly safe—"

Scales, silver and black, rippled into view along the megalodon's arms and torso, and Jack whimpered. His husband was very, very close to full transformation, which could only mean that Chase was _utterly pissed_.

Several feet away, Phooka was staring at Matty in silence. Neither of the two lovers was saying a word to each other, but Phooka had already partially transformed and Matty was shivering so hard the skirt of his fins was fluttering like mad.

"I am _not_ speaking of the human toys!" Chase snarled. "I am speaking of your _deception_. Do you know I thought you were _cheating_ on me with _that?!_"

He pointed to the terrified Matthias without even glancing in the sea slug's direction.

Jack went completely still as he gaped up at his husband; his jaw dropped open and his crimson eyes flared wide.

Then, suddenly... he was furious in his own right.

Floating up, seeming to grow impossibly bigger, he snarl-shouted, "You _WHAT?!_"

Chase reared back slightly, his own eyes widening even as he remained angry. "What else was I to think when you barely speak to me anymore, disappear for hours, and then I come across you giggling and cuddling with another?!"

"How about that I'm your _husband!_" Jack roared back at him, thoroughly insulted and enraged. "Or does _this_ mean nothing?!"

He caught hold of the black pearl necklace floating about his neck and held it up for the Megalodon to see.

Chase lashed out, caught hold of Jack's wrist, and pulled the abruptly startled dolphin-mer to him. His hands then closed around Jack's biceps, the strength of his grip instantly bruising the delicate white flesh.

"It means _everything_," he growled at his lover. "It means that I would kill anyone else who touched you – and _you_ if you ever dared to give anyone else what belongs to _me_. You _promised_ me that you are mine forever, Jack. I am _not_ going to give you up so easily!"

"You don't _have to_, you big ninny!" Jack snapped. "Matty's my _friend_ and he's totally in love with Phooka. Just like I'm totally in love with _you_. You big dumb _fish_... how can you believe I'd throw you away like you're nothing?! You're... you're everything to me, Chase." Red eyes blinked up at him, suddenly soft with affection and sadness. "I'd die if anything happened to you; die from a broken heart. I just... I love you so damned much I can't bear the thought of ever losing you."

Making a low, grating sound of comfort, Chase pulled Jack tight against him in a hug. He felt Jack's arms go around him; felt the dolphin flatten himself against him as much as he could, and Chase felt something inside him break with relief.

"You'll never lose me," he murmured, nuzzling at his beloved dolphin. "I won't let myself be taken from you, my husband, my Jack."

Jack made a ragged sound and clung tighter to his adored shark. He'd run out of words; didn't know what else he could say to express the terror he felt at the thought of having Chase ripped out of his life... or the utter joy he lived with knowing that Chase loved _him_ out of all of the possible mates in the ocean.

Further away, Phooka and Matty – still never having said a word verbally – were now twined tightly around each other. The water vibrated with the low hum of affection and contentment rising from the lovers.

When Phooka's fins began deftly caressing sensitive frills, Matty moaned softly and arched against his lover.

"Wait," he whispered. "I know this little spot... I've wanted to take you there forever."

Without a word to Jack or Chase, Matty smiled seductively at his sea serpent lover and drew Phooka out of the cavern and back into the tunnel. In the darkness, he found a perfect little alcove and pulled Phooka inside and tight against him.

"Phooka," he murmured, and kissed the sea serpent deeply.

Phooka, so grateful that he wasn't going to have to kill his beloved, kissed back and began caressing the _hypselodoris bullocki_'s frills once again.

Matty moaned, and then laughed. He'd nearly lost this to foolishness. He wouldn't be so stupid again.

Still in the cavern, surrounded by human electronic equipment, Chase floated behind Jack as he looked around at all of the stuff Jack had gathered.

"What is all this about, Jack?" he asked quietly.

Jack shook his head. "It's about keeping you – and now Phooka – safe. Remember when I was in that winged vehicle of the humans'... the... airplane, I think they call it? I was juggling those bioluminescent balls and accidentally dropped them onto the radio. It lit up! Kinda shocked me – I mean, literally. Zap! But, anyway... _voices_ came through! It was _really_ garbled but I'm fluent in human. I think the airplane was a human warrior's plane, because the stuff I heard was making noises of battle plans. But I know I heard 'Megalodon' and 'quadrant', 'this area', and 'capture'. Then I lost the signal and _that's_ what this has been all about. I'm trying to pick up on that signal again so I can find out what they're talking about. I'm _not_ going to let you get hurt!"

Chase smiled. Bending, he pressed his lips to Jack's sensitive neck and was rewarded with a pleased hum.

"My lovely dolphin... you surprise and please me," he said quietly. "I had no idea I was in any danger – and no, I do not know _when_ the humans found out about me – but that you would go to this much trouble to keep me safe... oh, Jack. Jack."

It was then that they both picked up on the subtle fluctuations in the water current; both heard the sub-harmonic hum and groan of pleasured, frenzied mating.

Jack turned in Chase's arms. His crimson eyes were dark with love and lust as he said quietly, "I'd do anything, fight anyone, to keep you safe."

Chase pulled his beloved close and kissed him even as he flicked his tail and put Jack up against a nearby wall.

"Mine," Chase growled through the kiss. He undulated urgently against Jack, his twin cocks emerging from the protective genital slit that usually kept them covered. They rubbed with delightful friction against Jack's own penis, also extended due to sexual excitement.

"Yes," Jack muttered against Chase's mouth, rubbing eagerly against his lover. "Gods, Chase, need you...!"

The shark and the dolphin gave up on speaking; content to make low, frantic noises of sexual pleasure as they writhed against each other, their tails flicking back and forth in wild excitement.

It was over quickly. Shark and dolphin biology makes for quick mating and, within a minute, they were both screaming and swearing as they reached their orgasmic peak.

Weak with emotional and sexual relief, Chase and Jack drifted down to rest almost bonelessly on the sandy floor.

Until they sensed the vibrations of another mating round beginning between Matty and Phooka.

Laughing, Jack rolled Chase onto his back on the sandy floor. Scooting downward, he coaxed Chase's cocks out of hiding and, when they emerged, he took them into his mouth so he could pleasure his lover.

Chase's arched back and ringing cry attested to the prowess of Jack's tongue and, very quickly, he came. Then, he held Jack and kissed his dolphin as Jack rubbed and stroked against him, getting himself off and, finally, they lay quietly on the sand again.

Chase cuddled his husband close and looked up at the technology looming above them. He hadn't known the humans were hunting for him, but now that he did, he would take extra care to remain unobtrusive.

It wasn't only himself he had to protect, now. There was someone far more important in his life that needed to be kept safe.

Pressing a kiss to Jack's head, he turned to blanket the dolphin with his own body.

No one would harm his dolphin. No one; not even if he had to grow legs and go on land to kill every last human on the planet.

--

**A/N: _I DID NOT WRITE THIS. SILVARBELLE DID. THE ONLY REASON IT IS BEING POSTED HERE IS BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T POST HERE ANYMORE AND THE MER!CHACK CONCEPT WAS ORIGINALLY MINE._**


	7. Killing Spree

**Killing Spree**

**By: Ch4ckSl4sher (AKA, Silvarbelle) and CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

Warnings: Language, violence/gore, sexual implication, homosexuality.

**--**

He was certainly pretty, as far as Orcas went.

Jack felt small and singularly strange as the virile Orca male approached him at the Dolphin Clan Gathering. The strange male was (if Jack was being honest) _gorgeous_. Luxurious blue-black hair cascaded back from a breathtakingly beautiful, un-scarred face. The Orca-mer was young; having not yet participated in enough battles to earn a face raking that was inevitable to all ocean-kind, but even when he acquired his facial scars, Jack was certain the Orca male would still be arousingly lovely. Tribal tattoos circled muscular arms and the tooth of a Great White Shark hung from a seaweed cord to decorate a spectacularly muscled torso. The young Orca male had a preternatural grace that made him almost as lovely as Chase Young, the sole Megalodon in these modern times, and Jack the Dolphin's lover.

_Just because I'm taken doesn't mean I can't look,_ Jack reminded himself as he found himself cornered against a dead-coral shelf wall by the luscious Orca-mer.

Having no living pod-members (his pod, in fact, having been _eaten_ by his current lover), Jack was largely on his own and just _barely_ a step away from being ostracized altogether. Most of Dolphin-kind looked down on him anyway for being so unlike other dolphins in attitude. What had cemented their displeasure was his shacking up with not only a _shark_, but a _Megalodon_, and not _only_ a Meg, but the very one that had _eaten his pod, including his siblings_.

Despite all that, he'd still warranted an invitation to the Dolphin Gathering. He'd asked Chase to attend with him (partly to be seen on the arm of the _spectacular_ Shark-mer and mostly for the shock value), but Chase had flatly refused.

So, finding himself the interest of a gorgeous Orca-mer (since Orcas were actually dolphins and not whales and _Holy Neptune_ those humans are really _stupid_), Jack decided he might as well at least _talk_ with the fellow.

"Uh... hi," Jack said, clutching his delicate seashell glass of sea-grape wine. "I'm Jack."

A charming, lovely smile spread across the Orca-mer's face as he replied with, "I am Blufilo of the Northern-Pacific Orca Clan."

Jack's eyes widened slightly. The Northern-Pacific Orca pod was one of the most prestigious Orca Clans in the world. They produced some of the swiftest swimmers and definitely the loveliest members for their Dolphin-type.

_I should have guessed,_ Jack thought with wry amusement.

He said as much aloud, offering a placid and unassuming smile. He knew that, despite being Chase Young's lover, he was low down on the pecking order amongst Dolphins, even amongst his fellow Bottlenoses. Making a gesture that might be mistaken for a challenge was not an intelligent idea.

Blufilo's smile gained a bit of warmth; appreciative, no doubt, of Jack's awareness of how lovely he was.

"There are no other _pink_ dolphins in the world at the moment," said the prince of the prestigious Northern-Pacific pod. "Therefore, I can only assume you're the Dolphin everyone has been talking about; the one that has allowed a _Shark_ to dominate him."

Jack frowned slightly. "He's no ordinary shark... he's a _Megalodon_."

Blufilo curled his lip in a light sneer. "Yes; some ancient and haggard relic of the oceans' past. Do you mean to tell me that such a clever and lovely Bottlenose as yourself, one reported to be enamored of Human gadgetry, could not think of a way to outwit that doddering beast?"

No longer quite as appreciative of Blufilo as he had been, Jack said drily, "You haven't had the chance to meet him, yet, have you?"

"Sharks do not often brave the colder waters," Blufilo replied, "though I've no doubt a _Megalodon_ could if he chose to. However, you're correct: I haven't had a chance to meet him, but I suspect that will change shortly."

A _very bad feeling_ rippled through Jack; that instinctual awareness all sea dwellers towards the middle or lower or the food chain developed if they were to have any hope of survival.

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

Blufilo smiled; still as smooth and beautiful as before, but to Jack, the charm had taken on a sinister edge.

"I mean that I have decided you are wasted on that finless old thing," the Orca-mer said, his voice a low and desire-filled rumble of sound. "You are a modern Dolphin, and deserve to bask in the freedoms we enjoy! You are unique, Jack of the Bottlenose Clan. Never have I seen a Dolphin colored so delicately, so beautifully as you, and yet with a swift mind behind your beauty! You deserve the patronage and protection of a powerful Dolphin; _me_, for instance."

A few moments later, the delicate seashell wineglass drifted down to crumble against the dead-coral shelf that formed the sea-floor while Jack, quite in the grip of an enamored Orca, was towed away to away to a more secluded piece of ocean.

*~*~*~*

Chase Young lurked in the darkness of the nighttime tropical sea.

Being the right time of season, the water was warmer than he – personally – found perfectly comfortable, and yet, it wasn't anything he couldn't live with. He did put up with it, actually, for one very important reason. His lover delighted in the warm water, stretching and gyrating about in gymnastic displays of relief at not being _cold_ for once, no matter what time of day or evening it was!

To see that white flesh stretch luxuriously, to see that pink tail flex, to see those crimson eyes gaze at him without any discomfort whatsoever... oh, yes, Chase would put up with water being a degree or three warmer than he cared for.

Despite his generosity on the stance of water warmth, however, there were certain things he simply _would not_ tolerate.

The Dolphin Gathering, for instance.

"The only way you could get me to attend," Chase had informed his Dolphin lover, "was if you'd somehow managed to lock me away for weeks at a time and only let me out once I was sufficiently ravenous for food."

He'd then proceeded to gross Jack out with a thoroughly vivid account of the time he'd woken up from a Long Slumber, hungry and cranky, just in time to happen across a Dolphin Gathering.

It was only because he'd had so _many_ to choose from that day that the Dolphin species had continued on at all.

And so, Chase Young the Megalodon found himself lurking in the nighttime southern waters outside of a different Dolphin Gathering. He wasn't hungry (having eaten a Sperm Whale mother and her calf just a few days earlier), but he wanted to be near Jack, even if he couldn't bring himself to mingle with the Dolphins.

He was curled up in a pocket of the dead coral shelf (a creature that stretched some five nautical miles long), lightly dozing when the first pings of an animal in distress registered across his senses.

Shark instincts brought him sharply awake. Chase hovered in the water, his eyes narrowed against sight as he strained to absorb and interpret the electro-magnetic pulses being delivered to him by the creature's frantic struggles.

To his shock, as the last of his drowsiness faded away, he recognized the pulse of the animal's sub-harmonic tones; the particular vibration as the animal snapped its' tail in the water.

_Jack_.

Without another thought, Chase took off through the water in the direction of Jack's inadvertent distress call.

*~*~*~*

"Hold... Hold _still_, you little...!"

"I will not! I don't _want_ this! Stop! Let go! _Help!_"

"Of _course_ you want it! You wouldn't let a _Shark_ have you if you didn't -- _OW!_ No biting!"

"You damned dirty filthy _rapist_, let _go!_"

"It isn't _rape_, I'm just showing you a _good time_--"

"I'm _not_ having a _good time!_ I said LEGGO!"

Blufilo glared at the pink Dolphin-mer that struggled in his grip. The white cheeks were blushing a deep pink, and the pink tail was even darker as it thrashed and surged, trying to get Jack free of Blufilo's grip. Red eyes, glowing slightly in the darkness of the tropical night waters, were narrowed in anger at him.

"Why?" Bluefilo asked sharply. "You are beautiful and I want you! I, at least, am of your own species! Just because I'm an Orca--"

"It _isn't_ that," Jack growled, still trying to tug and thrash free. "It's that I'm already _with_ someone that I love _a lot_, and I've said _no_. That should be all there is it to it, but you're not taking _no_ for an answer!"

Blufilo glared down at the white chest, where a spot of inky dark lurked. "Do you mean that is an engagement token you are wearing? That Black Pearl bauble?"

Jack smirked. "Yes; yes, it is. Chase asked me to be his mate and I've accept--hey! _No!_"

It was too late. Blufilo's strong right hand clamped around the cord of the necklace and pulled. The necklace broke easily and the Orca-mer flung the bauble away, the Tahitian Pearl disappearing into the darkness.

The enraged cry that ripped through the water was the first sign that Blufilo recognized of just how much danger he was in.

Then, the battle began.

*~*~*

Chase, his heart hammering in his chest, sped through the dark water in search of his beloved Dolphin. He'd torn through a small group that had drifted apart from the larger body of the Dolphin Gathering, not even sparing a glance as they scattered, screaming in fear and anger. They didn't matter. _Nothing_ mattered except finding Jack!

He altered course when he heard the clarion bugle of an infuriated Dolphin. It was definitely Jack's voice, but... he'd never _heard_ that sound before! Not from Jack! What was _happening_ that would pull such a sound from him?!

The darkness around him lightened considerably as other members of the Dolphin Gathering, also having heard that fighting sound, hurried in the direction it had come from, bringing baskets filled with bioluminescent organisms that had been rounded up for the party.

Chase was in the lead as the small group hurried up and over a fan-shaped crest of dead coral and then dropped down to the hidden alcove where...

Dolphins jerked to the side to avoid crashing into the Megalodon-mer, who'd twised to a halt, utterly shocked by what he was seeing.

Jack was blasting sonar pulses at an Orca-mer. Almost immediately, he'd lash out in response to what the sonar readings had given him and his fists (or tail or head) would crash with punishing force into a particular spot on the Orca-mer's body, eliciting screams of anger and pain. Then, as if that weren't enough, Jack abruptly changed shape to his full Dolphin form. Again, the sonar lanced out only this time, the strike came from the long, lethally-strong nose that the Bottlenose Dolphins were famous for.

Soon, blood filled the water as the Orca-mer, now dangerously weakened, puked in response to the pain. Whatever organs Jack had damaged had ruptured, causing internal bleeding.

Within moments, the Orca-mer was limp in the water, gargling and drowning in his own blood. Jack reverted to his mer form and glared hatred at the no-longer beautiful Orca-mer.

"I _said_ no, Blufilo," he growled. "I said no, and no, and _no_, but you just wouldn't _listen_. _Then_ you had the nerve to steal my engagement pearl! _That's_ why you're dying, you scum-sucking bottom-feeder! It's one thing to push me around, but you _don't_ make _any_ kind of attack on what me and Chase have together!"

Blufilo choked; gargled and sputtered, and died.

Jack, watching the Orca sink to the bottom of the ocean floor, was trembling with adrenaline and fury. He flinched, whirling around in the water, when a hand curled around his left arm suddenly. He blinked, and then gave a cry of relief to see his lover.

"Chase! I... it's not like... _he_ wanted _me_, but I--!"

"I know," Chase soothed. "I heard you. We _all_ heard you."

Jack then became aware of how much brighter it was and took note of the many Dolphins hovering around them, most carrying party light-baskets. He winced, especially when he caught sight of the Northern-Pacific Orca Pod floating nearby, glowering ominously.

"It's just... he said he wanted me and... and... I didn't want him," Jack said in a small voice, huddling closer to his lover. "He got angry when he saw the engagement necklace. He ripped it off; threw it away. It's _gone!_"

Chase looked down at his Dolphin's white chest and scowled at the sight of the bleeding scratches where the Tahitian Pearl should have been resting instead.

"It will be found," Chase said quietly, though his voice was pure murder, "or the Orcas will be extinct within a week."

A sharp gasp rippled through the water from the surrounding watchers. In his mer form, Chase didn't look too dangerous. It was the threat of knowing what he was; an immortal Megalodon, the most gigantic carnivorous fish in their modern waters. On top of that, he had earned a reputation for cold cruelty ever since he'd made his presence known among the current ocean-dwellers.

The Orcas in the crowd knew that they outnumbered Chase Young; knew they were strong and vicious fighters in their own right.

They also knew they didn't stand a chance against the monster shark.

Orders were snapped to the pups in the group, who borrowed light-baskets and went down into the depths in search of the missing necklace while Chase held Jack against him and stroked bright red hair soothingly.

"You surprise me, pet," Chase murmured for Jack's ears alone. "I heard your distress... followed the trail as fast as I could, only to find you did not need rescuing in the slightest!"

"Well... we're _prey_ animals, you know," Jack muttered against Chase's chest. "We've _had_ to learn how to be mean just to survive."

Then, crimson eyes opened and looked up at Chase while Jack smirked at his lover mischievously.

"And, y'know... killing's _fun_, Chase. I shouldn't have to remind _you_ of that!" Jack laughed. "There's nothing like the feeling of beating someone to death because you're stronger and fight dirtier!"

The shark chuckled warmly in amusement. "I'd no idea you were so…_dark,_" he purred to his love. "Where on Earth have you been hiding this wicked streak?"

"I haven't been hiding it," Jack protested, snuggling closer into his husband's embrace. "I've just never had a chance to show it to you." He glanced to the spot of water where the faint streak of blood Blufilo had left as he'd sunk to the bottom of the sea yet floated and he grinned sharply. "How do you like it?" he inquired.

Chase mimicked the smile as a young Orca pup timidly swam up to him and handed over the recovered black pearl without a word. The ancient mer once more fastened the betrothal necklace around his pretty pink dolphin's neck where it belonged, assuring as he leant in for a kiss, "I adore it, my Jack…"

**--**

**A/N: ****I DID NOT WRITE THIS. SILVARBELLE DID. I AM ONLY POSTING IT HERE BECAUSE IT IS MY ORIGINAL CONCEPT AND BECAUSE I WROTE A SMALL PORTION OF IT.**  
**  
That out of the way, this would be the latest continuation of the MerChack series. I have to give credit where credit is due and thank Silvarbelle for writing all but the last three paragraphs and handing it off to me to finish when she lost inspiration.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! :D**


	8. A Second Gathering

**A Second Gathering  
**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of the characters in it.**

**Warning(s): Sexual implication, homosexuality, fluff, fluff, and more fluff.**

--

"I can't believe you turned down the invite."

"I'm surprised they'd _invite_ me after the fiasco at the Dolphin Gathering," Jack shrugged, "but, eh….I don't really want to get involved in what they're doing."

Chase smirked. "And here I was, thinking you a typical social member of your species who could not _possibly_ want to segregate himself from the rest of his clan!"

"Honestly," the dolphin-mer said, "I might've been like that if I'd grown up normal, but instead, I popped out pink and mom wanted very little to do with me; same as everybody else in the pod." Jack sat up, nuzzling against his mate and lover. "I'm actually glad things happened like that, though: if I hadn't gotten used to relative isolation, I'd have hated you for killing my family or, barring that, I'd get lonely with just you for company and we'd never work."

The Megalodon's grin broadened and he happily nuzzled back. "Thank the gods that we do, indeed, 'work,' then."

Jack truly loved this; being the one and only recipient of Chase's affection. Perhaps it was just some sappy, fairytale notion that'd slipped into his head at some point, but with the shark-mer, things felt…real. Jack was comfortable with him and he could honestly picture spending quite a lot of time, maybe even _forever_ with Chase.

For a dolphin, to whom monogamy had always seemed a strange and foreign concept, this was quite the huge deal and it was the main reason he'd accepted Chase's marriage proposal.

Unbidden, his hand went to his chest where the black pearl rested, the cord now replaced with a less-easily broken chain.

The physical token of their engagement was a real source of assurance to the dolphin, even if he wasn't quite sure why.

Chase, of course, noticed the motion of Jack's hand. "We've never had a formal ceremony," he murmured against the younger mer's neck. "Would you like one, Jack?"

Jack considered it briefly, but soon shook his head. "Nah," he decided, "I don't need to ceremony to tell me we're mates: we both know that. Besides," the dolphin quipped, "I wouldn't know who to invite!"

The shark snorted in amusement and resumed cuddling with his lover when a thought occurred to him. "Just what _are_ your fellow cetaceans up to that you've no wish to be a part of, anyway?"

"Oh," Jack shrugged, "it's just a war-gathering. Basically, thousands of dolphins are gonna group together in superpods and train for battle. They've been talking about waging a campaign against humans soon, but I'm just not feeling it. Humans are my main source of entertainment!" He snuggled closer to his mate. "Why would I want to go to war, anyway? I've got a dead-sexy husband to copulate furiously with here at home."

"Furious copulation?" Chase echoed, sliding his cool, grey tail up against Jack's warm, pink one suggestively. "How strange, I was _just_ thinking of that…"

Jack smiled mischievously, rubbing back. "That _is_ weird," he agreed. "It must be a sign."

Miles and miles away, while a massive superpod of dolphins began battle exercises in preparation for the day the war would begin, a single albino dolphin remained at home, showing his beloved Megalodon just how deeply he was adored.

--

**A/N: Another installment to the MerChack saga! :D**

Well, anyways, the story behind this one was that Silvarbelle wasn't having the best of days back around Christmastime and I, knowing that she likes MerChack, decided to write her a little drabble of it to cheer her up! 

**  
I'm only just now getting around to posting it because where I am, it's not yet the new year and I figured this little oneshot could be considered my small gift to my fans. :)**

**  
And so, to all who have already rung in the New Year: congratulations! From my perspective, you are in THE FUTURE! XD**

And, of course, to those who are still in 2009 with me right now, Happy Almost New Year! :D


End file.
